La noche de Amor
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Un noche inolvidable para la pareja azul de Rio de Janeiro


Rio: La noche de Amor

Hoy era un día especial en la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, en ese día, se abrían las puertas de "El santuario para aves Blu", en una torre de vigilancia, un niño, una mujer y un doctor estaban listos para liberar en el hábitat a los primeros inquilinos que vivirían allí, 2 guacamayos azules, hasta entonces los últimos de su especie, un macho y una hembra, él se llamaba Blu y ella Perla

-"Bien, llego el momento, ¿estas lista Perla?

Perla asistió mientras que Tulio le quitaba las vendas que tenía en su ala y empezaba a mover su ala con mucho cuidado para que sus músculos se estiraran antes de emprender el vuelo

-"Bueno Blu, llego la hora, ahora serás libre en la selva" dijo Linda mientras le corrían unas lágrimas "Aun recuerdo cuando te encontré, eras tan pequeño e indefenso y ahora… mírate, estás listo para la selva" Blu simplemente se puso en posición para hacer su clásico saludo de amigos

-"Bien Perla, creo que estas lista"

-"Cuida mucho a Blu por mi" dijo Linda a Perla, Perla no estaba acostumbrada a convivir tanto con los humanos, pero en esta ocasión, ella dejo que Linda le acariciara la cabeza, después se fue volando y Blu detrás de ella

-"Ese es mi emplumado amigo" dijo Linda mientras que Tulio la abrazaba a ella y a Fernando

-"Bien… ¿A dónde?" dijo Perla

-"Mientras estábamos en la clínica, prepare todo mientras dormías, ven"

Ambos volaron hasta un árbol un tanto peculiar

-"Mira, es este" dijo Blu mientras aterrizaba

Perla se quedó mirando algo extrañada, el nido no era solo un hueco en un árbol, estaba hecho con cosas de humanos

-"Perdón, ya sé que a ti te gusta la naturaleza y todo eso pero…" dijo Blu pero fue interrumpido por Perla

-"Blu, ¡me encanta!"

Al principio Perla estaba muy extrañada, pero al ver mejor el nido, le gusto, tenía lo que los humanos llamaban "habitaciones", escaleras e incluso tenía una "cama", a Perla le gustaba dormir en ellas, eran más cómodas que las hojas de los nidos

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Si, bueno, obviamente vamos a distinguirnos del resto, pero no está nada mal"

-"Oh que bueno, por un momento pensé que no te gustaría"

-"¿Cómo no me gustaría algo que mi mascota hizo por mí?" dijo Perla en un tono juguetón

-"Oye ¿qué te parece si vamos al club de Samba para avisarles a todos del santuario? Y de paso nos quedamos a celebrar un rato"

-"Por supuesto, pero todavía es temprano, que te parece si primero vamos a ver a Rafael y le decimos, después de todo él nos ayudó mucho, sería un buen gesto ir y decirle primero, para que consiga un buen árbol ¿No?"

-"Cierto, y muy grande, con eso de que tiene 18 hijos" Ambos rieron y fueron con Rafael

Volaron un rato y llegaron al nido

-"Hola rafa" dijo Perla

-"Chicos, me alegra verlos fuera de ese lugar al fin, ¿Ya empezaran a vivir juntos en la selva?

-"Si, de hecho veníamos a avisarte sobre el santuario, un lugar libre de depredadores y contrabandistas, ¿te animas a ir a verlo?" dijo Blu abrazando a Perla

-"Vaya, suena bien, pero por ahora no puedo, el nuevo niño acaba de nacer y tengo que cuidarlo, pero apártenme un buen árbol"

-"Seguro Rafa, bueno nos vemos y suerte" dijo Perla

-"Adiós" dijo Rafa

-"Nos vemos" dijo Blu

Blu y Perla se dirigieron al Club de samba, le avisaron a todos los que conocían que fueran a darle un vistazo al santuario, sería fácil, ya que muchos conocían la historia de Blu y Perla, ya estaba anocheciendo y la pareja de guacamayos bailaba, no paraban, no querían detenerse, sus movimientos eran tan sincronizados, hasta que ya era muy de noche, a Perla se le ocurrió algo…

-"Blu, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al nido?" le susurro seductoramente al oído de Blu

-"Emm… ¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Vamos y te lo digo en el nido" dijo con el mismo tono seductor

Blu se ruborizo, se despidieron de todos y ambos salieron del club con rumbo a su nido. Cuando llegaron al nido, Perla entro jalando de un ala a Blu hasta su "habitación"

-"Bien Perla, ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

-"Bueno, cuando estábamos en la clínica, me dijiste que te habían traído para salvar a la especie, así que ¿Por qué no lo hacemos mascota…?"

-"B-bu-bue-bueno p-pu-pues y-yo"

"Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si, me encanta todo acerca de ti, tranquilo Blu, todos pasan por esto, también es mi primera vez, también estoy algo nerviosa, pero solo déjate llevar"

Diciendo esto, Perla empujo a Blu y el cayo en la "cama" mientras que Perla se puso sobre él y empezó a besarlo muy apasionadamente, Perla tenía sus patas abiertas de manera que en medio de ellas estaba el cuerpo de Blu que poco a poco también empezó a tocar a Perla por su espalda, después Blu rompió el beso y empezó a besar su cuello mientras que Perla solo disfrutaba de los besos de Blu, Blu empezó a acicalar la espalda de Perla, dio una vuelta, de manera que ahora él estaba sobre ella, volvieron a besarse por un buen rato y después de terminar el beso por falta de oxígeno, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y Perla dijo:

-"Vamos Blu, hagámoslo, no tengas miedo"

-"Pues debo admitir, que estoy aterrado, pero te amo más a ti"

Ambos pensaban, temblaban, tenían un mar de sentimientos, mientras ambos acariciaban sus cuerpos y exploraban cada zona de su cuerpo cada vez más íntimamente, se empezaban a excitar mas, ellos se amaban, y ahora se unirían para siempre.

Mientras Blu pensaba: "No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto, alguien como yo, un ave domestica a estar con el ave más hermosa del mundo, no imagino una vida sin ella, no quiero estar solo, solo quiero estar con ella para siempre, haré lo que sea por ella, en verdad la amo, y se lo demostrare…" Mientras que rompió su beso tan apasionado para empezar a besarle el cuello y después, se atrevió a besarle los pechos y su abdomen, Mientras Blu besaba tan intensamente a Perla disfrutando de todo su cuerpo, Perla pensaba: "No hay duda, Blu es el ave que siempre soñé, no importa que no sea el más guapo, o el más fuerte, o el mejor cantante o bailarín, estoy segura de que el siente lo que ningún macho había sentido por mi realmente y aun mas, yo siento por él lo que no había sentido por nadie más nunca, eso que siento por él y el por mí, es amor, del más puro, estoy convencida que no me quiere por mi cuerpo solamente, sino por como soy, eso es algo que nadie más nunca había querido saber de mí y eso es lo que lo hace especial, diferente de los demás, lo amo y se lo demostrare…" Perla gemía al sentir tanto placer, al ser saboreada por Blu, hasta que al fin, Blu se colocó en posición, miro a Perla a los ojos y le dijo:

-"¿Estas Lista?"

-"Si, estoy lista, hazlo Blu"

Blu hizo presión y empezó a embestirla lentamente, Perla soltaba gemidos muy fuertes

-"Ohhhh Bluuuuuu mmmmmmm siiii"

-"¿Te gusta?"

-"Me encanta, no pares, pero por favor, ve lento"

Blu lo hizo como Perla se lo pidió, ya que era su primera vez, a Perla le dolía, pero con el paso del tiempo, ya no le dolía tanto, y empezaba a pedir más…

-"MMMMMMM siiiiiiii, más rápido Blu"

Blu empezó a embestir más rápido y fuerte, los gemidos de Perla lo motivaban para seguir mientras que ella agarraba con fuerza la espalda de Blu, ya había pasado casi una hora y entre los gemidos de Blu y Perla, había besos, besos cariñosos, apasionados, tiernos, fuertes, de todo tipo de besos, ambos sentían el calor del otro, y la fricción entre sus partes íntimas era la sensación más placentera para ambos estar perdiendo su virginidad con la persona que más amaban , hasta que llegaron al punto culmínate…

-"Bluuuu, siento que voy a… a… terminar… mmmm"

Blu siguió embistiendo hasta que sintió su primer orgasmo e hizo aún más presión con sus partes íntimas con las de Perla embistiendo más despacio para terminar, mientras que Perla, al sentir el calor de los fluidos de Blu en ella, también soltó unos fluidos, que chocaron con los de Blu.

Blu estaba exhausto por tanta actividad física que se tumbó al lado de Perla mientras que la abrazo y ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y se acurruco bajo sus alas.

-"Oh Blu, eso fue tan… tan… fascinante, en verdad, eres muy bueno, gracias"

-"Tú también estuviste excelente Perla, estoy muy alegre de que tu hayas sido la chica con la que perdí mi virginidad"

-"Lo mismo digo"

Ambos se dieron un beso, ahora estarían juntos para siempre, no había nada que los separara, porque ellos estaba destinados a ser uno para el otro, no hay realidad en la que ellos no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, porque la fuerza que los une, es más fuerte que nada, esa fuerza, es su amor, se entregaron en cuerpo y en alma solo por ese amor…

-"Descansa mascota, te amo"

-"Descansa mi Perlita, te amo"

* * *

**Fin**

**Bueno, por ahora es todo, déjenme su critica, toda crítica es bien recibida :) tal vez en estas vacaciones actualice mas, bueno gracias por leer **


End file.
